A business database system stores business information including personnel information, financial information, technical information, etc. Spreadsheets within a business database system can be used for many data management tasks, including data organization, performing large calculations, etc. Spreadsheets often include large numbers of calculations that depend on one another, creating a problem for a user where it becomes difficult to determine which cells depend on which other cells or which sheets depend on which other sheets.